


One more

by nwtons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, so fluffy and sweet i'm literally spewing sugar and rainbows here~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun hums, happy, and copies the other boy shamelessly when he says, “one more”.<br/>One more turns into a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably like a thousand mistakes becase a) it's past midnight here, b) i proofread after posting which is a DUMB thing to do and c) my beta-reader is otheriwse preoccupied at the moment and couldn't check for me (ilu be good study hard)!!~ so sorry about that. also boring DISCLAIMER: i (sadly) do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story

Baekhyun comes to a conclusion on a chilly morning in the middle of October: he’s in love with his best friend.

Like most life-altering realizations, this one, too, makes the laugh that had been bubbling in his chest die down into a weak sort of sound; somewhere between a whimper and a choked-off scream. Naturally, it earns him a few worried glances, which he easily brushes off with a wobbly, although _convincing_ smile, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater self-consciously.

The cause of this new development is sitting approximately -10 inches to his left, with a large hand splayed out over his thigh (have Chanyeol’s hands always been this warm? he can practically feel the heat through the fabric of his sweatpants) and a hand with newly-bleached hair resting in the crook of his neck, where it meets his shoulder. This position is nothing new to them, of course. Skinship has always been a big part of their relationship, even when they had still been just trainees. But, with this new nagging thought in his mind, Baekhyun starts to wonder how much of their friendship has been crossing the line between ‘just-friends’ and ‘more-than-friends’, and for how long, and how he hasn’t noticed until now.

_A warm hand on his hip, guiding him through a crowd of screaming fans and flashing camera lights._

_A mouth hovering close to his ear, a voice whispering words reserved only for the two of them, while fingers play with the hem of his hoodie._

_He stumbles onstage, cringing in preparation for the impact which never comes, because there is an arm around his waist hoisting him back up, and a wide smile sent his way, amused and teasing._

_He forgets to bring a jacket to an outdoor fan-meet when the weather is still crisp with the remnants of a snowy winter, left only in a woolen sweater that does little to fight off the biting cold seeping into his skin, ad he shivers involuntarily while his teeth chatter in an uneven rhythm. But then there’s warmth spreading from his shoulders, down his arms and back, and he realizes that there’s an oversized coat draped over him, while Chanyeol waves at the crowd of ‘aww’-ing fans as if he’s not freezing his fingers off._

_They’ve just arrived at the dorms, and it’s well past midnight, closer to dawn than night, really. An entire day of practicing new choreography for their comeback, of photoshoots and radio shows and more rehearsals, with barely any time to sit down and take a breather. Baekhyun can’t remember what he had for lunch, or dinner, or whether he took the time to shrug off his shoes at the front door, or if the bed he’s currently laying face-down on belongs to him or not. He hears a groan from the doorway but doesn’t make the effort to look up and see who it is, because he knows already, and it answers his last question. Before he has a chance to get up and go to his own, warm, comfortable bed, there is a shift in weight and suddenly a warm body is pressed up against his own, and all thoughts of moving quickly disappear. It’s warmer and more comfortable this way. He shifts and wraps an arm, although unsurely at first, around the snoring form of his giant of a best friend, earning a pleased hum in response. It’s a comforting sound, and he feels bolder, moving closer until his head is tucked underneath Chanyeol’s chin and he can finally breathe out a sigh of relief, the weight of the past few days washing off of him in slow waves until he, too, drifts off to sleep._

“Baek?”, a deep voice echoes somewhere in the periphery of his mind, “Baekhyun? Hey! _Byun Baekhyun_!”

A jerky nod, wide eyes staring up in surprise until they zero in on the source of his worry, and it’s gone faster than it came.

Chanyeol huffs and pats him on the back, rubbing his hand in slow circles. “Where were you?”, he asks, sounding amused, but with a hint of worry that manages to edge itself into every conversation they have nowadays. They’re all tired lately.

“Eh? Oh, nowhere… I guess I just, um, zoned out.”, Baekhyun admits sheepishly, but refrains from explaining further.

He sees how close they are, faces a mere foot apart, thighs pressed together even though there’s no one else sitting on the couch except for them, and Baekhyun realizes, belatedly, that all the others have left the room in the time that he was in his own world.

This, too, happens a lot. They’ll be huddled up somewhere, chatting amongst themselves, and Chanyeol will start telling him a story or making a joke and the next thing they know, the room will be cleared out or the others will be shouting at them to get in the car, or a managed will be smacking them upside the head for missing a green light when the other have already passed to the other end of the street, making fun of them from a safe distance.

Baekhyun vaguely registers a palm pressed to his cheek, too big to be anyone else’s except Chanyeol’s, with rough skin and long fingers that he thinks of as beautiful in the safety of his own thoughts, more often than he dares to admit, even to himself. Curious eyes are peering down at him with a mixture of fear and amusement and a little bit of annoyance, too, if the crinkle between his friend’s eyebrows is any indicator (he knows it is).

“Did you hear half of what I’ve said in the past ten minutes or are you still zoning out on me?”, Chanyeol asks him.

He shrugs, trying to ignore the burning of his cheeks, still being cupped in Chanyeol’s palms. From this position, he can’t turn away, forced to make eye-contact and therefore remain in the here and now. The only problem is that, unlike every other time before, he can’t think of what to say to the boy staring at him. Not a single word, even though conversation has never been difficult for the two of them.

Chanyeol hums, suspicious, and narrows his eyes while his gaze slides over Baekhyun’s face, finally settling on his eyes as if he’s trying to read a hidden message hidden somewhere inside.  

“Are you mad at me?”, he asks, finally.

The sudden question makes Baekhyun startle, the movement almost making him shrug Chanyeol’s hands away; _almost_ , because _of course_ he’s not that lucky. He raises an eyebrow and sighs, deflating.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

Chanyeol flounders, “I don’t _know_!”, he says, voice higher than usual, “You’ve been weird all day… is it because I drooled on your pillow in my sleep last night? I’ll get you a new one, I swear! Or _my_ one! I’ll give you _all_ the pillows!”, he rambles.

Baekhyun would laugh, if he wasn’t having another string of annoying, brain-mushing thoughts. Chanyeol had, in fact, drooled on his pillow the night before. And Baekhyun had, indeed, meant to get angry at him about it, because _gross_. But then Chanyeol had pulled him closer, mumbling something in his sleep, making cute, sleepy, whiny noises at the absence of warmth, and he’d rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest, which was more comfortable than his pillow. Or _any_ pillow, _ever_ , actually.

Goddammit.

“Wow.”, he says, eloquently.

Chanyeol stops talking, mouth open but no sound coming out anymore, and looks at him like he’s expecting something more.

“I-“, Baekhyun starts, then stops, clears his throat, and pointedly looks anywhere but at Chanyeol. “I don’t mind.”

“You… don’t?”

“No.”, he says, feeling incredibly small but, at the same time, inexplicably brave. This is his _best friend_. “I also don’t mind _this_.”, he lifts his hands until they’re pressing against Chanyeol’s, still cupping his face, his burning cheeks. “And I just realized that this is _your_ sweater I’m wearing, and it happens to be my _favourite_ sweater ever, because it always smells like you and you smell nice.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen for a moment, and Baekhyun’s just about ready to pull away and rip the sweater off and maybe bury himself in the deepest, darkest hole in the most remote forest ever, but then they’re crinkling at the corners and Chanyeol’s smile is the wide kind that he reserves for him and him alone. Toothy and sincere and breathtaking.

“Well, good, then…”, he chuckles, “Now I don’t feel so weird about wanting to do this for as long as I can remember.”

There’s no warning, no moment of preparation, and before Baekhyun’s brain can even catch up to what’s happening, he’s humming in approval against a pair of warm, chapped lips pressing against his own.

He’s kissed and been kissed before, of course. A dozen first kisses, and second and third ones. But this doesn’t, even remotely, feel like any of them. Not a single one. None of them matter, anyway, until you find the _one_ that does.

He can’t even remember anything before this moment. Has he showered today? Do his socks match? What did they order for breakfast this morning? All he knows is that there are long fingers running through his hair and a tongue licking at the seam of his lips, and when he parts them the butterflies in his stomach bubble up into a giggle that makes their lips part with a quiet smacking sound. Then he’s left to stare at his best friend, wide-eyed and swollen-lipped and with a little bit of colour to his cheeks.

“That was…”, Chanyeol murmurs hoarsely, voice trailing off.

“Yeah…”

They keep staring, like this is something unbelievable. Like everything that they’ve been doing for the past few years hasn’t just been leading up to this. Like it wasn’t the most logical thing in the world- to be sitting on the couch of their dorm, facing each other with matching grins on their faces, wondering when they’d get the chance to do this again.

Chanyeol, of course, answers this question for them. He leans forward, eyes fluttering shut, and whispers “one more” before kissing him. And then, because Baekhyun hadn’t stopped him the past two times, and didn’t look like he intended to anytime soon, he kisses him again, and again, and again. The kisses are short and chaste and he pulls away with a popping sound that makes Baekhyun snort each time.

He presses their foreheads together and smiles, in a way that he hasn’t smiled in what seems like a long time. Chanyeol mirrors his expression, and he’s quieter than Baekhyun thinks he’s seen him since the day they met, like this moment is glass and he’s afraid to break it by speaking above a whisper.

Baekhyun hums, happy, and copies the other boy shamelessly when he says, “one more”.

One more turns into _a lot_ more.

…

“Chanyeol-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung are making out on the couch.”, Sehun announces, looking bored, as he makes his way back into the kitchen. He had headed out with the sole intention of watching some drama that was on TV, but promptly turned on his heel and headed back at the sight that had greeted him upon entering the living room.

Jongin whistles lowly, elbowing Kyungsoo in the side. He looks thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging and handing over a crumpled bill to the other boy, muttering under his breath about “another month and _I_ would have won”.

“You had a _bet_?”, Joonmyun asks incredulously, leaning against the fridge and chewing on an apple.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pats him on the back, “Jongdae-hyung was in the running until a week ago. Yixing-hyung lost first, since he said they’d figure it out within a month after we debuted. _A month._ I mean, come _on_. It literally took them _years_.”

Joonmyun shakes his head, looking too much like a disappointed mother. Although, he has to admit, the tension between those two _was_ beginning to be a bit too much to bear, and has always been _painfully_ obvious to everyone within a ten mile radius.

 _Finally_ , he thinks, chewing his apple thoughtfully, but with one less worry on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @seehuun.tumblr.com if u have any requests/prompts/questions!!~ also i like kudos/comments so feel free to leave some down below!!!~ ALSO HAVE A NICE DAY I LOVE U ~**~*~**~*~**~**~**~


End file.
